Mon village
by Uzumaki Raymond
Summary: Tient compte du manga jusqu'au chapitre 360. Les choix de Tsunade sont critiqués par le conseil. Quel sera l'avenir de Naruto si un nouvel Hokage bien moins conciliant est élu ?
1. Chapitre un : Tombent les masques

Ceci est ma deuxième fic sur Naruto, elle tient compte du manga original jusqu'au chapitre 360. Il y a des combats et des intrigues en cours mais cela n'est pas le sujet de mon histoire donc peu importe si leurs résultats diffèrent. Je vais tout faire pour tenir une parution hebdomadaire mais il se peut qu'il y ait quelques coup d'canif dans le contrat.

Voilà, j'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira et qu'elle aura au moins autant de succès que la précédente, qui était un véritable carton (que ceux qui ont vu par là un homme caché à Linda de Suza ferment tout de suite cette fenêtre !)

Allez, bonne lecture.

P.S : Dans la première version, le site avait complètement chamboulé ma mise en page et les tirets avaient disparu, j'espère que là, ça sera plus lisible. Je répondrai aux commentaires au prochain chapitre.

**Chapitre 1 : Tombent les masques**

Conseil de Konoha :

- Donc vous avez envoyé le réceptacle de Kyubi à la rencontre du criminel Itachi Uchiwa ? Tout en sachant qu'il fait partie de la très dangereuse organisation « Akatsuki » qui est en train de capturer tous les démons de ce continent et qu'il est accompagné du non moins dangeureux déserteur de Kiri, le dénommé Hoshigaki Kisame. Ne considérez-vous pas que vous jouez avec le feu Hokage sama ?

- Pas plus que lorsqu'elle a confié à l'équipe Kakashi la recherche du Kazekage enlevé par l'Akatsuki ou encore lorsqu'elle lui a ordonné d'aller prêter main-forte à l'équipe combattant les deux intrus en nos terres de cette même organisation Homura sama.

- S'il vous plaît, les moqueries n'ont pas leur place en ce lieu même si ce que vous dîtes n'est pas dénué de sens. Qu'avez-vous à répondre ? Fit ledit Homura en se retournant sur Tsunade.

- J'ai confiance en Naruto, en lui, en ses capacités, en sa détermination et je ne vous permettrai pas de remettre mes choix en question ! S'énerva Tsunade.

- Nous sommes justement là pour ça, le conseil a le droit mais aussi le devoir de contrôler le bien-fondé de vos décisions et ce, pour le bien de Konoha. Or, nous avons du mal à saisir l'importance que vous accordez à la sûreté de notre village. Je ne remets pas en cause le talent du jeune Uzumaki, il est certainement très doué et peut, d'après les rapports, se défendre si un des membres de l'Akatsuki venait à l'agresser mais tout de même, est-ce une raison pour tenter le diable ? Les membres de cette organisation ne sont pas stupides, ils ont compris qu'un seul binôme n'arriverait pas à capturer Kyubi, ils vont donc y aller à trois puis à quatre, et vous croyez que Naruto pourra leur résister indéfiniment ?!? A part si vous me dîtes qu'il est plus fort que tous les membres de cette organisation réunis, je ne comprendrais pas vos décisions.

- … Tsunade ne trouva rien à dire.

- En plus, vous envoyez l'équipe sept à l'assaut d'Itachi Uchiwa car son petit frère le cherche aussi, simplement parce qu'avant la désertion du plus jeune des Uchiwa, Naruto et lui étaient amis. Le sentimentalisme n'a pas sa place au sommet du village. Imaginez que cette initiative vienne aux oreilles de l'Akatsuki, ils n'auraient qu'à se renforcer et tendre une embuscade. Ainsi notre village sera amputé d'un de ses ninjas les plus puissants, Hatake Kakashi, de l'héritier des gênes du Shodaï, de votre propre élève, du jinchuuriki qui vous tient pourtant tant à cœur ainsi que des héritiers des clans les plus prestigieux de notre village, sans oublier le protégé de Danzou sama.

- Ils réussiront… hésita Tsunade.

- Ce que je me tue à vous dire, c'est que la question n'est pas là. Je souhaite tout comme vous leur réussite mais c'est le terrible risque que vous leur faites encourir pour un objectif plus que flou et ça, le conseil ne peut l'accepter.

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?!? Enfermer Naruto ??? Il ne l'acceptera jamais.

- Votre argument selon lequel lui faire faire des missions pour le laisser toujours en mouvement et donc difficilement localisable me paraît toujours valable même si ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider. Maintenant, laissez le conseil délibérer s'il vous plaît.

- Délibérer ? Pardon, je pensais que c'était une séance normale du conseil, vous allez délibérer sur quoi ?

- Sur votre avenir Hokage sama… Se moqua Danzou.

- Et comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas été prévenue avant ?!?

- Si vous lisiez vos missives en entier, ce problème ne se serait pas posé. Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excuser…

Tsunade quitta les lieux en silence malgré la rage qui la rongeait, ça s'annonçait mal, très mal. Son poste d'Hokage ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, Danzou était en passe de réussir son pari et cela, elle ne pouvait le supporter. Vite, trouver uneaière d'entraînement pour se défouler, de préférence avec de gros rochers de granit bien dur pour donner un peu de répondant à sa force. Il fallait qu'elle sue, qu'elle s'épuise, qu'elle oublie… Homura n'avait pas tout à fait tort… pour être honnête, c'était même assez cohérent pensa-t-elle en transformant une petite falaise en sable…

Le soir venu, après s'être vidée l'esprit elle décida de jeter le flou sur ce qui lui restait de lucidité en allant s'accouder à un bar. Quelle était leur slogan avec Jiraya déjà ? Celui qui avait définitivement marqué une séparation entre eux et Orochimaru, d'ailleurs, pouvait-elle réellement dire « feu Orochimaru », rien n'était moins sûr et elle ne savait même pas si elle devait se réjouir ou non… Le slogan, ah oui, c'était : Quand on est exténués rien de mieux pour se requinquer qu'un verre de saké… Un verre ? Ramène le fût ouais ! Déprimant… Faut dire qu'elle était déprimée… Pourquoi avait-elle envoyé Naruto à la poursuite d'Itachi ? La dernière fois Kakashi n'avait même pas duré deux minutes contre lui alors même si ce petit est fort, la confiance aveugle qu'elle lui vouait allait peut-être le conduire à la mort. Il ne méritait pas ça, il allait s'en sorti, il avait intérêt, hors de question qu'il meure, s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce fût, elle ne le supporterait pas. De son côté, elle devait se ressaisir. Mais en aurait-elle encore l'occasion ? C'était son destin d'Hokage qui se jouait en ce moment au conseil… Constat ; elle était encore trop lucide, elle se tourna vers le barman, lui montra son verre et s'écria.

- Eh, ramène le p'tit frère s'il te plaît, il se sent seul ce petit, non parce que bon, être enfant unique c'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux sur cette terre et pis… Ahhhhhhh, voilà le p'tit dernier, allez, viens dans la bouche à manman !!! Bon, ramène la bouteille, ça ira plus vite !!!

Le teint de Tsunade rosit très vite, un voile était apparu sur ses yeux et une chanson improbable dans sa bouche.

_Oh le petit ninja qui courait dans la forêt,_

_Qui sautait de branche en branche,_

_Malheureusement il manipulait,_

_Son chakra comme un manche._

_Il tomba la tête la première_

_Dans une motte de terre,_

_Se cassa le nez dans les fourrés_

_Et permit à son ami de se moquer…_

- A la tienne Barman ! Chantonna Tsunade

- Tu as fini de chanter ? Demanda une voix familière derrière elle.

- Jiraya !!!!!!!! Si tu savais ce qu'ils m'ont fait aujourd'hui, ils ont été méchants méchants, tape les, sers à quelque chose pour une fois ! Tsunade s'effondra à moitié dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu t'es encore mis dans un drôle d'état… Bon par amitié, je me dévoue pour t'accompagner…

- Tu me raccompagnes chez moi ??? Déjà ???

- Non, je vais boire avec toi.

- Ca c'est un copain !!! BARMAN !!! Un demi pour mon ami ! Eh t'as vu ça rime, ça rime !!!

- J'ai entendu parler de la séance extraordinaire du conseil…

- Ca s'annonce mal… Tsunade passait de l'euphorie à la déprime. Ils vont me renvoyer et je ne pourrais même pas leur donner totalement tort, il y a du vrai dans ce qu'ils ont dit…

- Arrête, tu as toujours fait ce qui te paraissait juste.

- J'ai ressenti, et non réfléchi… Jiraya, il faut à tout prix que tu prennes ma succession !!!

- Comment… Que… Quoi, non !!! Tu sais très bien que j'ai déjà refusé ce poste, même si c'est très gentil de penser à moi, je préfère ma liberté.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas, si ce n'est pas toi qui t'installes à ce poste, ça va être Danzou ou un de ses laquets. Et pour Konoha, on doit à tout prix empêcher que ça n'arrive !

- Très bien, j'y réfléchirai… Mais essaie de penser à quelqu'un d'autre, Kakashi par exemple.

- C'est vrai qu'il pourrait… Bon, finissons cette bouteille et allons dans mon bureau, il faut préparer la contre-attaque.

Retourner dans son bureau fut la meilleure idée que Tsunade ait eu depuis son entrée en fonction, en effet, un pli rouge se tenait sur son bureau. Couleur indiquant que seule l'Hokage pouvait l'ouvrir sous peine de haute trahison. Décidément, elle ne pouvait pas profiter tranquillement d'une cuite... Enfin, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, elle avait donc en stock nombre de potions pour retrouver sa lucidité, en fait, un tiroir entier de son bureau y était dédié, au cas où… Après cinq minutes d'intense lecture, elle leva les yeux vers son compère et sourit. Ce pli, c'étaient Tenzô et Kakashi qui le lui avaient envoyé, il contenait le bingo book d'Orochimaru ainsi qu'une lettre contenant les circonstances dans lesquelles ils l'avaient récupéré. Kabuto était donc toujours vivant et il essayait de ressusciter son maître. Naruto et Hinata avaient le devoir de garder leur découverte secrète, le dénommé Saï faisant toujours partie de leur équipe…

- On la tient cette pourriture de Danzou !

- Attends, calme toi, comment le tient-on ? Rien ne prouve que c'est effectivement lui qui a donné ces renseignements à Orochimaru. Saï est membre de la Racine, il plongera volontiers à la place de son maître. En plus, cette branche de l'ANBU n'existe plus officiellement, Danzou plaidera que jamais il n'aurait pu avoir accès à ce genre d'informations.

- Qu'allons nous faire alors ??? Tout le monde connaît l'influence que Danzou a, tout le monde sait que la Racine existe toujours officieusement et toi tu veux qu'on reste là à se tourner les pouces en attendant qu'il m'éjecte pour s'installer à ma place ???

- Ce livre seul ne pourra pas inverser la tendance, tu es sur la sellette et ce n'est pas en y mettant aussi Danzou que cela va te sauver. Ce livre pourra faire pencher la balance en sa défaveur mais il ne pourra constituer notre unique argument, il faut qu'on se prépare. Et s'il doit devenir Hokage soit, il s'exposera et donnera de l'eau à notre moulin pour le faire tomber.

- Tiens… Tsunade venait de découvrir une lettre du conseil sous le bingo book. Je suis convoquée demain à quinze heures.

- Bien allons nous reposer entre temps, il se fait tard…

- J'ai deux boutei…

- Ok, puisque tu insistes ! L'interrompit instantanément Jiraya.

Le lendemain, à quinze heures, Tsunade faisait face au conseil et à son président, Homura.

- Godaime Hokage Tsunade, le conseil a adopté hier à la majorité qualifiée la motion demandant votre révocation. La motion demandant votre mise aux arrêts pour mise en péril volontaire de la sécurité de Konoha a été rejetée quant à elle par cinquante deux voix contre quinze. Vous avez bien entendu la possibilité de proposer les personnes que vous jugez aptes à prendre votre succession. Nous élirons votre remplaçant demain ou après demain selon notre capacité à trouver un accord et celui-ci entrera en fonction en début de semaine prochaine. Alors, avez-vous des noms à nous soumettre ?

- Tsunade soupira. Oui, Kakashi Hatake et Jiraya. Je sollicite ces deux personnes car pour moi, elles ont toutes les qualités pour devenir de grands Hokage. Je ne sais pas si ce sont leurs extraordinaires puissances, leurs états de services, leurs capacités à diriger des hommes ou leur amour démesuré pour ce village qui m'ont fait les choisir mais en tout cas je suis assurée qu'une fois aux commandes de Konoha, la pérennité du village sera garantie.

- Mais, nous avions déjà choisi Jiraya or celui-ci avait décliné l'offre.

- Il l'acceptera cette fois.

- Très bien, le poste de directrice de l'hôpital de Konoha et de la formation des médic-nins vous est réservé. Ensuite, nous préférerions qu'aux yeux du public, votre démission soit volontaire, nous n'avons pas besoin que le peuple sente une quelconque fébrilité de l'appareil politique, êtes-vous d'accord ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix de toutes façons, mais pour votre cadeau de consolation, vous pouvez le garder. Je redeviendrai une jounin normale, j'entraînerai les élèves de mon choix et je partirai quand bon me semblera. Ce n'est pas négociable. Tsunade ne laissa pas le temps aux conseillers de répondre et partit en claquant la porte.

Pendant ce temps…

- Qui es-tu ?!?

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Tobi, vous devez être des amis de Sasuke-kun. Enchanté ! Fit-il en les saluant de la main.

- Laisse-nous passer, nous savons que tu fais partie de l'Akatsuki avec ton accoutrement alors pas la peine de jouer au mariolle Bozzo !

- J'essaie juste d'être aimable mais je suis désolé, je ne peux pas vous laisser passer, Deidara sempaï se bat avec Sasuke kun et il m'en voudrait si je vous laissais perturber son combat. En plus, il a l'air de bien s'amuser et comme Tobi est un gentil garçon…

Mais Suigetsu ne le laissa pas terminer son speech et le transperça avec son énorme épée. Cependant, il ne rencontra aucune résistance, c'est comme s'il avait coupé le vent, emporté par son élan il menaça maintenant Karin. Il tenta de dévier la trajectoire de la lame mais n'y parvint pas. Non, ce n'était pas que l'élan, cela devait être ce Tobi qui le manipulait, il ne savait pas comment mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

- Saute Karin, je ne peux pas l'arrêter !!!

- Quoi, t'es fou Suigetsu ?!? Mais elle réagit trop lentement et ses deux jambes furent sévèrement tailladées. Suigetsu était parvenu à freiner la lame elle n'avait donc pas atteint les os.

- Ah donc le dernier c'est Juugo, ravi de faire votre connaissance. Votre équipe semble plaisante, on doit bien rigoler avec vous. Moi Deidara sempaï est rigolo aussi mais il n'y a que lui qui peut se moquer de moi, si je réponds il m'envoie une de ses bombes, alors ça fait mal et…

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Juugo qui attaqua en se tranformant instantanément. Mais une fois encore, il passa au travers et fonça tête baissée dans l'arbre juste derrière…

**- Chidori nagashi !** Hurla Sasuke sur l'oiseau faisant ainsi lâcher prise Deidara. De sa main droite, il prit Kusanagi et trancha le volatile d'argile. Ce dernier commença sa chute en emportant avec lui l'homme de l'Akatsuki. Sasuke ne pouvait pas voler longtemps avec son ersatz reptilien d'aile gauche, il devait donc s'aménager un endroit pour atterrir.

**- Katon, Goukakkyu no Jutsu !** Une immense boule de feu jaillit de sa bouche et se dirigea sur Deidara qui commençait à dévorer son oiseau. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir et c'est l'air hagard et la bouche pleine qu'il vit les flammes venir à sa rencontre et tout embraser au contact de l'argile. Une énorme explosion eut lieu créant une onde de choc faisant pression sur le sol et déclenchant les mines. Il avait réussi à se créer un cocon de fortune mais ce dernier n'avait qu'amoindri l'impact de ses propres bombes. Il tituba donc en se relevant et ne vit pas fondre sur lui Sasuke tel un aigle fondant sur sa proie. Celui-ci embrocha le poumon droit du membre de l'Akatsuki à l'aide d'un raïkiri.

- Alors, où est Itachi ?

- Deidara rit mais ce fut imprudent, il fut pris par une quinte de toux sanglante. On veut aller dire bonjour à son grand frère merdeux ? Sasuke remua son bras. GYARRRRKKK !!!

- Je répète ma question : où se trouve mon frère ?

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir… Dans les plaines du nord à deux jours de marche d'ici. Mais laisse moi te dire, t'as pas le niveau surtout qu'il n'est pas seul… Tu cours à ta perte merdeux !

Sasuke se concentra pour retrouver le chakra de ses équipiers et y parvint, ceux-ci étant proches. Il était épuisé, son adversaire était entre la vie et la mort, non pas niveau santé mais Sasuke hésitait à le tuer, il ne tuait jamais pour le plaisir, cet acte le rebutait au plus haut point mais d'un autre côté, cette personne était un criminel, qui plus est un associé de son frère, il était venu pour le tuer et, même s'il avait du mal à se l'avouer, cela ferait un adversaire de moins à ce baka de blondinet… Naruto… Vu l'heure, il devait être en train d'hurler sur Iruka pour qu'il lui paye un énième bol de ramen se dit-il… Rien que de penser à ce braillard lui donna la migraine… Et une, infime, esquisse de sourire…

- Qu'est-ce que… s'exclama-t-il en voyant ses trois coéquipiers inconscients et allongés les uns sur les autres, la réponse ne se fit pas priée.

- NON !!! Deidara sempaï est mort !!! Donne moi son corps s'il te plaît, il mérite de descentes funérailles, tu ne peux pas être si cruel !!!

- T… Tai… Tais… hmpf… Ta gueule baka… Prononça difficilement l'intéressé.

- Sempaï, t'es en vie !!! Comme je suis heureux !!! Cria Tobi en se jetant sur Deidara alors que celui-ci était traîné par Sasuke.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es pris sempaï ! Sasuke était stupéfait par cette attitude, il venait de battre son partenaire et pourtant, Tobi agissait comme s'il n'existait pas.

- Ta gueule Tobi… Etait-il si insignifiant pour que ce Tobi l'ignore à ce point et lui offre tant d'ouvertures ???

- Je n'ose plus compter le nombre de tes défaites sempaï, je n'aurais pas assez de doigts !

- Je vais te tuer ! En rampant, Deidara essaya d'arracher les cheveux de son partenaire. Sasuke quant à lui, prit son sabre et tenta de trancher le dos de son ennemi seulement, une fois encore, c'était un coup d'épée dans l'eau. Tobi l'ignorait toujours, Sasuke activa son sharingan et comprit un peu mieux l'artifice, il donna un énorme coup de pied dans la tête de ce dernier et cette fois, il fit mouche, Tobi percuta lourdement l'arbre.

- C'est méchant d'attaquer sans prévenir, c'était mon sempaï qui voulait se battre contre toi, pas moi. Moi j'suis pas payé pour ça, j'avais d'ailleurs souhaité une réaffectation mais mon syndic… Sasuke lui coupa la parole et activa à nouveau son sceau.

- Je m'en fiche de ce que tu veux, tous les membres de l'Akatsuki vont…

Le jeune Uchiwa n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le masque de Tobi s'agrandit démesurément jusqu'à occuper tout son champ de vision, il se mit ensuite à onduler de manière hypnotique et sans crier gare, Sasuke reçut un énorme choc en pleine tête qui lui fit faire un vol plané. Il perdit conscience instantanément et retrouva sa forme initiale.

Plus au nord, à deux jours de marche environ, la nuit tombait et les équipes sept et huit étaient rassemblées… Kakashi prit la parole.

- Pakkun a décelé la présence des deux renégats, Kisame et Itachi, que nous recherchons à une petite dizaine de kilomètres d'ici. Enlevez tous les signes distinctifs de ninja, nous allons dormir à l'auberge et pour ne pas éveiller leurs soupçons, aucun bruit ne doit courir sur l'éventuelle présence de ninjas. Naruto, tu prendras le premier tour de garde, grâce à Kyubi tu as moins besoin de sommeil que la plupart des ninjas, Hinata, tu prendras le deuxième, comme tu as une prédisposition à la médecine, tu ne seras pas en première ligne, Sakura, tu prendras le dernier pour les mêmes raisons qu'Hinata.

- On n'a qu'à les défoncer tout d'suite, ça ira plus vite ! S'écria Naruto en bandant ses muscles ! Ses partenaires étaient partagés entre amusement et exaspération, seule Hinata gloussa légèrement, elle retrouvait enfin le Naruto qu'elle aimait.

- Baka, nous sommes tous exténués, nous courrions à notre perte si nous attaquions maintenant, ce n'est pas un combat à prendre à la légère. Et puis, nous devons manger…

- Des ramens ! Aïeuh Sakura, la violence ne résout rien… Fit il en caressant la bosse qui venait d'éclore sur son crâne.

Kakashi paya (enfin, cela serait considéré comme des frais de mission) trois chambres accueillant respectivement Kakashi, Tenzô et Naruto, Hinata et Sakura et enfin Kiba, Saï et Shino.

- Je suis ravie de faire cette mission avec toi Sakura san.

- Ouais c'est ça, c'est surtout d'être avec Naruto qui te plaît hein ?

- Non, non mais… Pas du tout ! Le visage d'Hinata vira au rouge phosphorescent.

- Il n'y a que Naruto qui ne s'en est pas rendu compte mais pour être sincère c'est toi qui as toujours eu raison…

- Sakura san…

- Il y a trois ans j'étais bien trop bête et obnubilée par Sasuke pour voir à quel point Naruto est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'à se faire des amis, je m'escrimais à le rabattre plus bas que terre… J'étais vraiment minable…

- Sakura san, ne dis pas ça…

- Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'étais pas la seule, tout le monde le prenait pour un nul, sauf toi. C'est peut-être ton œil qui te rend si clairvoyante qui sait… Sakura adressa un sourire timide à sa camarade.

- Pourquoi tant d'aveux Sakura san ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Demain, la bataille va être rude, très rude, j'ai déjà eu un aperçu de leurs capacités…

- Tu as peur…

- Un peu, comme tout le monde, ou tout du moins de l'appréhension. Il n'y a que ce baka de Naruto pour avoir hâte de foncer dans le tas alors qu'il est leur cible… Mais j'ai surtout peur pour lui. Allez dormons, demain sera une journée difficile.

Rien de notable ne se passa jusqu'à l'aube à part la volonté de Kiba d'étriper Saï mais on ne saura jamais pourquoi…

Plus loin, à une petite dizaine de kilomètres de là…

- Reposons-nous bien Kisame.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que demain, nous aurons de la visite…

À suivre…

N'oubliez pas de commenter et n'ayez pas peur de faire long, rien ne fait plus plaisir à un auteur qu'une critique longue et constructive.


	2. Chapitre deux : De déchirants adieux

Bonjour, bonjour.

Comme promis, voici le chapitre hebdomadaire. Je m'étais lancé dans des prédictions quant à l'issue du combat entre Sasuke et Deidara et même si la manière change, on en arrive au même point. Donc je suis assez content.

J'ai eu quelques commentaires sur ma vision de l'Hokage et de ces rapports avec le conseil (ici ou sur d'autres sites) donc si vous êtes perdus, n'hésitez pas à me demander des explications. Je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre

**Shaya10** : Je suis content que ma description de Tobi te plaise, faut dire qu'il me plaît beaucoup. J'adore le duo qu'il forme avec son compère. Ils contrastent avec la tripotée de grands méchants ténébreux.

Pour les tirets, j'ai corrigé le tir, Monsieur ffnet (bizarre comme nom…) m'avait tout bouffé sans prévenir le bougre…

Ce chapitre traitera essentiellement de diplomatie, d'alliances et du sens qu'il faut donner au terme ninja en période de paix… Mais non, j'déconne !!! Chapitre entièrement dédié à la castagne, rassurez vous !

Voilou, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre deux : De déchirants adieux**

Le soleil venait de poindre paré de sa timide lumière orangée perçant avec difficultés le brouillard. Peu importait cette timide entrée en matière, au printemps, le soleil l'emportait toujours à la fin. La brume finirait tôt ou tard par se lever laissant place à une radieuse journée.

- Réveille-toi Naruto… Chuchota Kakashi en remuant délicatement l'épaule de son élève.

- Hum… Fatigué… Dormir… Sommeil… Marmonna le jeune blond avant de se retourner et de passer la couette par-dessus sa tête.

- Très bien, nous irons donc combattre sans toi, répondit Kakashi toujours sur le même ton.

- Qui c'est qu'on doit dégommer ?!? Cria Naruto en faisant voler sa couette et en s'asseyant brusquement sur son lit.

- Kisame et Itachi.

- Vendu, on mange et on y va !!!

- Irrécupérable… murmura Kakashi pour lui-même en esquissant tout de même son célèbre sourire oculaire.

Trente minutes plus tard, l'équipe était prête. Arrivé dans une clairière, Kakashi fit signe à tout le monde de s'arrêter pour leur expliquer son plan.

- Je vais répartir les équipes, nous devons absolument les isoler. Alors comme vous l'avez déjà lu dans les rapports ou vu, Kisame est en quelque sorte un monstre de puissance, de réserve de chakra et de techniques aquatiques. Il est de plus doté d'une épée incroyablement lourde absorbant le chakra et qui ne répond qu'à lui. N'essayez pas de la prendre en main ou de lui enlevez, vous ne parviendrez qu'à vous blesser ou à vous fatiguer inutilement. Pour lui faire face, nous devons donc faire appel à un autre monstre de chakra et de puissance, Naruto.

- Evidemment que c'est moi !!! Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez ?!? Se gaussa le blondinet.

- Naruto, ne t'excite pas s'il te plaît. Répondit Kakashi en souriant oculairement. Tu seras accompagné de Yamato qui, avec ses jutsus de terre, pourra contrer ceux d'eau de Kisame. Sakura, tu seras en soutien, tu resteras en retrait, je ne veux pas te voir en première ligne. Kakashi avait légèrement haussé le ton, il avait peur que son sentimentalisme ne lui inspire quelque action inconsidérée.

- Dès qu'il est à portée, tu lui broies un os Sakura chan, on aura besoin de toi. Lui fit Naruto avec son éternel sourire.

- Compte sur moi… Bredouilla-t-elle timidement, en signe de remerciement.

- Bon, abordons le problème Itachi. Tout ce que vous avez entendu sur les Uchiwa n'est rien en comparaison avec son talent. Attendez vous à connaître l'enfer. Il est le maître de l'illusion, il devinera vos mouvements avant même que vous y pensiez, vous ne le verrez ni exécuter ses signes, ni esquisser le moindre coup, qui sera d'ailleurs soit mortel, soit extrêmement douloureux. Je vous le dis, vous n'avez jamais eu affaire à un tel adversaire et c'est pourquoi nous unir est notre seule chance de le vaincre. Je ne veux pas donner de l'eau à son moulin, c'est pourquoi vous serez avec moi Hinata, Kiba, Shino et Saï car vous utilisez tous des techniques incopiables au Sharingan et, pour l'équipe huit, utilisez des moyens de détection différents et bien plus performants que ceux du ninja moyen. Il ne pourra donc jouir de ses techniques habituelles pour vous plonger dans un genjutsu ou vous surprendre. Voilà, des questions ? Demanda-t-il à l'attention de ses futurs compagnons de bataille, c'est à ce moment là qu'il s'aperçut que les trois membres de l'équipe de Kurenaï étaient pâles comme des linges.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, voyons, je l'ai déjà affronté à deux reprises et je suis toujours vivant, en leur annonçant ça, il omit malencontreusement de leur avouer que lors de leur premier combat, il n'avait dû sa survie qu'au bon vouloir d'Itachi. Et puis, nous avons l'effet de surprise avec nous… Les trois adolescents sourirent mais le cœur n'y était pas, ils avaient l'impression d'être au bord d'un précipice et qu'on les poussait vigoureusement en leur assurant qu'ils ne risquaient rien.

- Mais de toutes façons, dès qu'on a fait du petit bois de Kisame, on viendra vous aider, hein taïcho ? S'exclama Naruto. Cet excès de confiance les requinqua légèrement. Kakashi remercia son élève du regard.

- Heu oui, évidemment. Tenzô parvint avec peine à masquer son appréhension, il n'avait pas le droit de douter… N'empêche qu'il doutait… Il doutait… Il doutait fortement d'avoir le niveau face à ce genre de ninjas. D'ailleurs il n'était affecté à cette mission que parce qu'il pouvait maîtriser le Kyubi et en aucun cas parce qu'il avait le niveau. La honte l'envahissait peu à peu quand il réalisa que par deux fois, il ne devait son salut qu'à Naruto, la première lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à Orochimaru et la seconde face à ce Kakuzu.

Etre ANBU signifiait tuer un criminel, voler un document, s'infiltrer dans une base, filer quelqu'un, tout cela évidemment sans éveiller le moindre soupçon chez la cible et pour cela Tenzô était bon, fichtrement bon même à en croire ses supérieurs et pas seulement grâce au sang du Shodai qui coulait dans ses veines. Le premier à le reconnaître d'ailleurs était Kakashi lorsqu'il officiait encore dans ce corps, il l'avait admis pendant un repas et Tenzô était si heureux qu'il lui avait offert le dîner. Mais depuis que la Godaime avait fait appel à ses services pour veiller sur Naruto, les choses avaient changé. Il n'était pas préparé pour affronter les déserteurs les plus puissants et dangereux du continent. Le problème quand on est bon pour quelque chose, c'est qu'on ne se remet plus en question et qu'on ne progresse plus. Tenzô n'échappait pas à la règle et s'était reposé sur ses lauriers. Kakashi avait fait de même d'ailleurs, pendant les deux années où ils avaient été coéquipiers, il n'avait jamais vu son sempaï s'entraîner ni s'améliorer. Cependant, depuis qu'il avait pris en charge l'équipe sept, il n'était plus le même, il avait fait un véritable bond en avant dans tous les domaines. Cela devait être à cause de sa défaite contre Itachi trois ans auparavant. Elle l'avait confronté à ses lacunes, à ses faiblesses. Il avait dû mettre à profit le fait de se retrouver à nouveau seul pour s'entraîner. Et Tenzô promit de faire de même s'il se sortait du terrible combat qui s'annonçait. Il irait voir l'Hokage et la tannerait pour qu'en dehors des missions avec Naruto il puisse pleinement se consacrer à l'entraînement. Et puis quand il y repensait, ce serait faire honneur au don qui lui avait été fait que d'en tirer toutes les ressources.

- Equipe huit, mettez vos sens en alerte, je doute qu'Itachi ait posé des pièges autour de son camp mais l'hypothèse n'est pas à écarter.

- Mais, c'est un criminel recherché donc pourquoi ne poserait-il aucun piège ? Demanda Kiba.

- Il a dédié sa vie au combat, il cherche sans cesse des adversaires pour évaluer son niveau. Il ne voudrait donc pas risquer de repousser d'éventuels opposants. D'un autre côté, il peut avoir posé des pièges pour que seuls des combattants de valeur puissent parvenir jusqu'à lui. Donc restez sur vos gardes.

Une heure plus tard, arrivée à l'orée de la forêt, les ninjas de Konoha s'arrêtèrent, en effet, à leur droite s'érigeait une falaise et cent mètres plus loin, une légère fumée s'échappait d'une grotte. Hinata activa son Byakugan et confirma la présence des deux renégats dans un espace assez réduit, malheureusement ils étaient réveillés et semblaient en train de se sustenter. Naruto se demanda pourquoi il fallait toujours qu'un ninja déserteur se terre au fond d'une grotte à la con : Qu'est-ce qu'une grotte a de si particulier ? La plupart des déserteurs le sont devenus par appât du gain ou parce que les conditions de vie des ninjas sont trop dures alors pourquoi ne dorment-ils pas dans de luxueux palaces où l'on peut demander à toute heure toute sorte de folies comme… comme des ramens par exemple, soyons fous, faisons fi des limites ! Non, il faut qu'ils trouvent un trou assez grand dans un rocher pour s'y reposer et s'esquinter le dos… Sans parler de la nourriture, une fois sur deux ils ne doivent se nourrir que de fruits pas encore mûrs ou carrément pourris et quand c'est jour de fête, ils doivent manger un lapin tout crevé qui n'a que la peau sur les os à force de fuir les précédents criminels qui ont squatté cette grotte de malheur ! En plus, dormir est un bien grand mot quand Naruto repense aux deux lascars. Il ne voit pas comment il pourrait s'assoupir soit en compagnie d'un meurtrier à face de mérou assoiffé de massacres et de bains de sang soit accompagné de quelqu'un qui a tué toute sa famille de sang froid. V'là les soirées joyeuses qu'ils doivent passer ! Au moindre geste suspect de l'un, l'autre doit être sur les dents. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!? Tu veux me tuer avec ce kunaï c'est ça ??? » « Non, c'est toi qui m'as demandé d'évider le poisson… » « Ouais c'est c'que tu veux m'faire croire… j't'ai à l'œil !!! ». Cette pensée fit sourire le blondinet mais ce n'était pas le moment, il devait garder sa concentration.

Sakura était discrètement montée sur la falaise, elle allait donner le départ d'un combat qui s'annonçait titanesque. Elle concentra son chakra dans son poing droit, fit un décompte avec sa main gauche à l'attention de ses partenaires. Trois… Deux… Un… Sa force se déchaîna à ses pieds faisant d'écrouler la falaise. En un instant, la grotte fut ensevelie par d'immenses blocs de roche. Il était impossible d'y survivre, cette vision rappela de douloureux souvenirs à Kakashi mais il parvint à mettre sa nostalgie de côté, il avait toute la vie devant lui pour se lamenter.

A peine avait-elle asséné ce coup que Sakura courut vite rejoindre son groupe, il ne fallait en aucun cas rester isolée face à eux. Le jounin ordonna à tout le monde de se tenir immobile jusqu'à ce que la poussière retombe. Au bout d'une minute, un tas informe de minuscules cailloux à d'énormes rochers en passant par de petites pierres s'imposait à eux à la place de la falaise érodée par des millénaires d'existence. Deux minutes plus tard, toujours rien, Kakashi ordonna à tout le monde d'avancer prudemment et de se tenir prêt. Arrivée à proximité des ruines, Hinata fit de nouveau appel à son œil blanc.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois Hinata ?

- Rien, je sais pas, c'est bizarre, c'est brouillé, comme si on voulait m'empêche de v…

- DISPERSION !!! Hurla Kakashi.

- Trop tard… susurra une ombre aux yeux écarlates déformée par la vitesse semblant tombée du ciel et qui fondait sur Saï. Ce dernier put prendre son pinceau de la main gauche et tenter de crever l'œil de l'Uchiwa en se retournant brusquement. Mais ce dernier anticipa ce geste, attrapa la main armée de sa main droite, la força à poursuivre le mouvement, esquiva en relevant brusquement la tête. Le flanc gauche de Saï était ouvert, Itachi, de sa main gauche, asséna un coup de kunaï aussi précis que rapide entre les côtes du membre de la racine, pris appui au sol puis atterrit à cinq mètres de ses ennemis. Tous les ninjas de Konoha étaient abasourdis, tout s'était passé en l'espace d'un éclair…

- Ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser… Fit Kisame à son tour. Il arrivait aussi par les airs en plongeant à pic sur Tenzô et en se préparant à lui infliger un coup dévastateur de Samehada. Ce dernier saisit un kunaï et lança son bras gauche afin d'y planter son arme dans celle de son ennemi pour la faire dévier de sa trajectoire qui, après quelques calculs sommaires, avait sa tête pour destination. Contrairement à Saï, ce dernier réussit et mit toutes ses forces dans son poignet afin d'éloigner cette terrible épée. Mais la puissance de Kisame n'était pas usurpée, Tenzô sentit que son articulation n'allait pas résister face à ce véritable tank, toutefois, la renonciation étant synonyme de mort, elle n'était pas une option. Ce fut donc au prix d'un effort surhumain et d'une fracture du poignet que la Peau de requin vint finalement s'écraser au sol. Profitant du mouvement initié par son bras, Yamato lança sa jambe droite et asséna un terrible coup de pied dans la tête de son adversaire qui obtint un billet gratuit pour un vol plané. Il ne put se ressaisir à temps, deux mètres plus loin se trouvait Naruto qui fut le seul à réagir à temps. Voyant le corps se diriger sur lui, il fit brièvement appel au chakra de Kyubi, mit toutes ses forces dans son poing droit et, au moment où Kisame arriva, lui porta un coup au thorax qui lui brisa deux côtes. Retour à l'envoyeur, Kisame percuta violemment le sol à côté de son partenaire.

Saï ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui lui était arrivé, il se palpa tout le haut du corps et seule une plaie qui lui paraissait bénigne faisait couler quelques gouttes de sang au niveau de son cœur. Tous les visages de ses coéquipiers étaient blêmes mais c'était l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Naruto qui l'interpela. Ne pas avoir de sentiments ? Quelle hérésie que Danzou avait voulu lui enseigner. Il ne s'était jamais senti si bien depuis qu'il s'était aperçu qu'il comptait, un peu… au moins… pour certaines personnes. Et voir ces yeux remplis d'angoisse en était la meilleure preuve. Il ne voulait pas alarmer son ami plus longtemps, il fallait lui dire que tout allait bien. Il tenta de prononcer la simple phrase « Je vais bien » mais aucun son ne sortit, seul un bruit rauque jaillit de sa gorge ainsi qu'énormément de sang de sa bouche. Sa vue se troubla, il posa ses deux genoux à terre, tomba à plat ventre, son regard se voila…

Sakura, qui avait commencé à soigner l'angle désastreux du poignet de Yamato se sentit vaciller lorsqu'elle vit Saï s'effondrer, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner son capitaine, dans deux minutes, il pourrait à nouveau combattre, mais Saï ne les avait sûrement pas ces deux minutes et les cas graves étaient prioritaires. Mais sans Yamato, ils avaient beaucoup plus de chances de tous devenir des « cas prioritaires ». Elle seule pouvait sauver son nouveau coéquipier, elle n'allait pas en perdre un deuxième quand même… Alors que faire ?

- Sakura san, je peux m'en charger, va t'occuper de Saï san. Intervint Hinata d'un ton assuré.

- Bien… Répondit celle-ci avec une lueur de reconnaissance dans les yeux avant de se ruer au secours de Saï.

- Ca ne sert à rien Sakura san, je lui ai transpercé le cœur, commenta Itachi, avec son calme habituel. Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas, elle retourna précautionneusement le corps de Saï, prit son pouls, lui fit un massage cardiaque, concentra le chakra dans ses mains pour faire repartir artificiellement le cœur, attira du sang dans le cerveau afin de le préserver mais rien n'y faisait. Il était irrémédiablement mort. D'une position énergique à genoux, elle s'avachit sur elle-même, baissa la tête et laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Saï était parti…

Elle tournait le dos à Naruto mais ce dernier ne put comprendre qu'une chose à la gestuelle de son amie : Saï était mort... Ses yeux devinrent instantanément écarlates, ses moustaches s'accentuèrent et des griffes apparurent au bout de ses doigts ; ces chiens allaient le payer, il allait les mettre en charpie !!!

- Calme toi Naruto… Souffla Kakashi en posant la main sur son épaule. Je comprends ce que tu ressens mais si tu fonces sur eux tête baissée, tu ne t'en sortiras pas, nous devons nous en tenir au plan.

Naruto obtempéra difficilement mais obtempéra, après tout son senseï ne lui avait jamais été de mauvais conseil. Il avait pris sa décision ; il les mettrait en charpie tout en respectant la stratégie.

- Bon alors Itachi, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi sont-ce ces deux-là précisément que nous avons attaqués ? Fit Kisame, de mauvaise humeur.

- Car ce sont les deux seuls dont j'ignore complètement le style de combat mais, grâce à toi, nous allons découvrir les aptitudes celui que tu étais censé éliminer. Rétorqua ce dernier en voyant Tenzô masser son poignet, apparemment, la jeune Hyuga avait fait des merveilles.

- Oh ça va, t'as eu de la chance, tu t'en es pris au plus faible aussi ! Tu vas me dire que tu connais tous les autres ?

- En plus de ceux que j'ai déjà affrontés, il y a des membres de clans de Konoha, donc je connais leurs styles de prédilection…

- On y va !!! Kakashi ne voulait pas laisser Itachi décrire précisément les spécificités des membres de son équipe à son camarade.

Contre de tels adversaires, il était stupide de ne pas se donner à fond dès le premier instant, c'était aussi synonyme de mort. Kiba donna donc à son chien une pillule de l'armée puis se transformèrent tous les deux en Kiba, Hinata activa son byakugan et Shino, qui avait préalablement éparpillé ses insectes les rassembla discrètement derrière le maître du Sharingan. Ces derniers se ruèrent dessus mais n'eurent pour se nourrir que la cape propre aux membres de l'Akatsuki. Itachi jaillit de terre quelques mètres en composant une série de signes à une vitesse fabuleuse.

- **Katon, Goukkakyu no Jutsu !**

L'immense boule de feu fondit sur les insectes, et en emporta une bonne partie. Une odeur nauséabonde et persistante de brûlé s'installa sur le champ de bataille. Mais personne ne pouvait se permettre d'y prêter attention, même Kiba et Akamaru durent en faire abstraction malgré leur odorat sur-développé. A peine Itachi avait-il fini sa technique qu'Akamaru tourbillonna sur lui. Grâce à la troisième virgule de son sharingan, Itachi put l'esquiver en sautant mais c'était sans compter sur Kiba qui fonçait sur lui de la même manière que son chien. Cette fois-ci, il fit mouche et traversa Itachi, cependant celui-ci se transforma en une douzaine de corbeaux. Ce genjutsu ne prit pas le byakugan, Hinata débusqua le vrai à la lisière des bois et le surprit par derrière. Itachi anticipait tous les mouvements mais le style si souple et si peu orthodoxe de la jeune fille l'empêchait de se prémunir de toute attaque. En effet, les endroits visés ici comme les avant bras servaient habituellement de garde. Ensuite, elle ne mettait aucune force donc ses coups manqués n'entraînaient pas le poids de son corps empêchant de fait Itachi de profiter de son temps d'avance. Non, la défense n'était visiblement pas ce qui allait le sortir de ce guêpier.

Il n'avait jamais côtoyé de Hyuga pendant son enfance, aucun n'avait son âge. Il n'avait donc jamais été confronté à cet œil blanc. La plupart des Uchiwa le craignaient et il comprenait pourquoi, seule la troisième virgule de son œil lui donnait un avantage. Il avait entendu dire que la lignée mineure de cette famille avait donné naissance à un pur génie. C'était un garçon de seize ans. Combattre cette fille était distrayant mais faire connaissance avec ce jeune homme pourrait s'avérer passionnant. A cette pensée, il sourit…

Hinata ne parvenait pas à passer outre la garde de son adversaire, sa vitesse mêlée à son Sharingan en faisaient un combattant redoutable. Il semblait légèrement désappointé mais il ne tarderait pas à prendre le dessus surtout qu'il venait de sourire. Sa réserve de chakra ne supporterait plus longtemps un tel effort, il fallait qu'elle utilise cette technique. Celle qui lui avait demandé tant de sacrifices, de courbatures et de sueur, c'était son va-tout. Après elle deviendrait soit un poids pour ses camarades, soit leur sauveuse… Elle ne put qu'exulter à l'idée de voir Naruto la prendre dans ses bras pour la féliciter... Elle se mit en garde basse, se pencha en avant, se concentra puis…

- **Les soixante-quatre points du Hakke !**

Les deux premiers coups passèrent, ils étaient directs, rapides et imprévisibles, impossibles à parer. Les quatre suivants n'obtinrent pas le même résultat. Itachi avait compris que toute esquive ou parade était inutile il choisit la seule alternative ; la contre-attaque. Avant que les doigts d'Hinata ne vinrent l'effleurer une nouvelle fois. Sans élan, il lui asséna un terrible coup de pied gauche montant l'atteignant directement au menton. S'ensuivirent une légère lévitation de la part d'Hinata et un coup de pied droit retourné de celle d'Itachi. La tête de la jeune Hyuga percuta le tronc d'un arbre, des larmes vinrent lui troubler la vue, elle était allongée, se sentait peser une tonne. Finalement, ce serait la première option, elle serait un poids pour ses amis et Naruto ne se jetterait pas sur elle... Elle aura au moins tenu le criminel le plus recherché de Konoha en respect pendant dix secondes…

Le choc la faisait divaguer, il lui fallait se ressaisir. Elle cligna frénétiquement des paupières pour recouvrer la vue et deux choses lui sautèrent aux Byakugans.

La première était que Kakashi avait profité de l'ouverture. Il était en train de planter un kunaï dans l'avant-bras gauche d'Itachi. C'était sans aucun doute la gorge qui était visée mais Itachi avait dû, comme à son habitude, anticiper.

La deuxième était plus inquiétante. Les pupilles couleur sang pleins de rage de Naruto attiraient le Byakugan comme les récifs attiraient les bateaux lors des plus terribles tempêtes. Impossible de détourner les yeux. Mais pourquoi étaient-elles si emplies de haine ??? se demanda-t-elle. Peut-être parce qu'il s'apprêtait à donner un coup de pied à la tête à son ennemi, celui-ci étant en train de… en train de déchirer le thorax de Yamato grâce à sa Samehada. Naruto était arrivé trop tard, Tenzô s'effondrait tandis que Kisame s'envolait face à la puissance du coup…

À suivre…

J'espère que ça vous a plu, que vous attendez la suite avec impatience et que vous allez commenter… A la semaine prochaine.


End file.
